


Free Pie

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dr. Pepper - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Straws, Teacher AU, alex is Very Dignified in his sweatshirt, because i live for teacher au's, but 1st graders+ have it in the lunchroom, here we are, side note cause i didn't mention it in this, the kindergarteners will be having lunch in their rooms, thomas is a clumsy dork i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: Alex hadn't gotten any sleep, any breakfast, and his class was absolutely losing it over the octopi.





	

Alex hadn't gotten any sleep, any breakfast, and his class was absolutely losing it over the octopi. He was glad it was lunch; he had a Dr. Pepper, chips, 2 sandwiches, and a cookie. But, of course, he forgot a straw. 

He was walking back to the classroom with his Dr. Pepper (complete with straw), when something slammed into him. “Oh my gosh, fu-”

Alexander was cut off by his soda splashing in his face. And, inevitably, all over his white shirt. “Hamilton? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up!” 

Ignoring the hand, he stood up and gathered what was left of his lunch before glaring at Jefferson. “Really, Thomas? How mature of you. I don't suppose you have an extra shirt with you?”

“I-I, um, uh…” Seeing Jefferson speechless was fun, but Alexander doubted spilling Dr. Pepper all over himself was enough to fluster him so badly. “I have a sweatshirt in my room? Other than that, uh, nothing school appropriate.”

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he sighed. “I don't have anything, and I'm not working the rest of the day in a sticky, stained button up. As long as it isn't Barney or some other stupid sh-” he took a deep breath and calmed down. Finally, he looked up with a tight smile. “Lead the way.”

Jefferson turned on his heel, leaving whatever he had been doing. They made their way up to where he taught his 2nd Graders in silence. When they got there, Alex immediately protested. 

“Nope. I'm not wearing a white sweatshirt with- what does that say- ‘Favorite Uncle’ written in purple. Yeah, not happening.” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“This is the only thing I have, so either you can work all day in your sticky, stained button up, or you can wear a white sweatshirt that says ‘Favorite Uncle’ in purple. I couldn't care less, Hamilton.”

He closed his eyes, weighing his options. “Fine.” Alex looked around the hallway. Seeing no one, he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Uh, what're you doing?” He looked up at Thomas. His eyes were wide, and he looked down every few seconds. “Literally anyone could walk by at any second.”

“Let's hope they don't.” He yanked off his shirt and used the dry part to try and mop some of it off of him. “Mind holding this for a sec?” Hamilton took the sweatshirt from him and replaced it with his button up. 

As he pulled the sweatshirt over his head, he noticed Jefferson’s eyes snap away from his stomach. “Are you done yet?”

Alex smirked. “Like what you see, Jefferson?” When all he got in response was a sigh and him crossing his arms, he laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I'm done.” He started rolling up the sleeves. 

Thomas’ sweatshirt hung down to his mid-thigh and past his hands a good inch, but it was really warm and soft. He smiled at the feeling of wearing a big blanket. “You better get back to class now, and I need to go to the lunchroom with my kids.”

His eyes widened. “Oh shoot, the kids!! Bye Thomas, thanks for the sweatshirt!” With that he ran off, imagining the worst that could've happened while he was gone. 

When he got back to the class, he saw that the teacher next to him, John Laurens, had been watching his class. “Nice sweatshirt, but I could've sworn you were an unmarried only child.”

He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. “Jefferson ran into me, and my Dr. Pepper ruined my shirt. He let me borrow this to make up for it.” Ignoring John’s raised eyebrows, he continued, “Thanks for watching my class; I completely forgot.” 

“Hold up, Jefferson? I thought he was the guy you randomly debated with whenever you saw him in the workroom? Now you’re wearing his sweatshirt?” John was incredulous. Then, he smiled mischievously. “Oh my gosh, do you have a hate crush on Jefferson?”

Alex blushed. “What? Why would you even- go back to class, Mr. Laurens!”

“You totally do! Oh my gosh, I’ve gotta tell Lafayette and Eliza!” With that, John walked back into his classroom laughing. 

“Laurens! You-” he stopped himself. John was already back in his classroom, and probably already texting his exes. Alexander banged his head against the wall and groaned before going back into his classroom.

\---

The rest of the day went well. He got the kids working on a project for Halloween, which turned out to take longer than he thought it would. They’d finish it up tomorrow, and then-

His thoughts were cut off by a buzzing from his pocket.

16:21  
TJeffs: hey, you still at school?  
what’s my name: no why  
TJeffs: … look at what you’re wearing Hamilton

Looking down, Alex sighed. Of course he would take Thomas Jefferson’s stupid comfortable huge sweatshirt home with him. Of course.

16:23  
what’s my name: shut up. want me to bring it with me tomorrow?  
TJeffs: how about tonight? 7 at O’Charley’s?

He stared at his phone with wide eyes. Eventually, he screenshotted it and sent it to a group chat.

16:26 hate crush boi, betsy, baguette, turtle <3er  
hate crush boi: !!!!!!!!!!  
hate crush boi: WHAT DO I SAY HELP  
turtle <3er: GET SOME MY DUDE  
betsy: OMG I THOUGHT JOHN WAS JOKING SAY YES YOU IDIOT!!!!!  
baguette: “dearest thomas, you should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. ily, see ya tonight ;)))”

He rolled his eyes at Lafayette’s response before seeing another text from Jefferson.

16:29  
TJeffs: cmon, they have free pie  
what’s my name: well how am i supposed to say no to free pie?

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
